


Snapshots

by HolographicGay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicGay/pseuds/HolographicGay
Summary: A collection of one paragraph stories.





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow, even after all this time she found herself caught off guard by her thoughts, her thoughts of them tangled together in bed with ragged breaths and silent moans as they pushed and rubbed against each other. The thoughts so intoxicating that she found herself in an empty room with desperate fingers trying to find the same pleasure that came with the thoughts. Sparks flashed behind her eyes and she bit into her hand in attempts to muffle the sounds that she pulled out of herself. Weak knees gave as she slowly slid to the ground, the cold of the tile shocking against her heated skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Purple flowers bloomed over her skin, the only reminder of what they did. The angry marks hold beauty and her beauty makes them angry. The blossoms are signs meant to hold her in winter, but like them she grows.


	3. Chapter 3

As rain pattered on tops of umbrellas all there was to do was think. It was just like the movies, people gathered in the rain around a hole in the ground. Never a ray of sun to break the dark affair. It seemed so fake to be standing there now, as rain melded with tears. Even with the certainty of death, it is always unexpected. Living life without a second thought until it catches up and veers of track. Off track, or into oncoming traffic as it may be.


	4. Chapter 4

The weight of the air was suffocating, the static between had hair standing on end. They danced around each other all night, skirting close, but never coming together. As the night reached its peak one broke the invisible barrier and they collided like knights in a battle. On the crusade for the holy land. The quest for the forbidden fruit. Coming together was like a cool breeze. The relief of something so right. But fire followed. The intense burn that grew. It sent off embers that ignited everything surrounding them.


	5. Chapter 5

Her breath came in short puffs as fingers feathered across her skin. Pale blonde hair fanned out across the pillow, strands sticking to flushed skin. Usually sharp eyes were hooded and clouded with lust and desire. The scrap of nails over her hips brought a soft, needy whine up in her throat. The fabric of her shirt continued to ride up farther as one of her hands continued to lightly trace patterns over her skin, teasingly close to the sensitive skin still covered by her top. As one hand continued to tease the other began to brush at the top of coarse hair that was usually hidden under the layers of underwear. A teasing dip further down elicited a gasp. The wet heat that radiated was intoxicating as nimble fingers began cyclic ministrations as she pressed down and in. The rush of pleasure was instantaneous as the rhythm of her body took over.


End file.
